My idea for Season 3 of Ninjago
Alright, so we know Ninjago is returning late this year (December 2013, unlike the proposed February 2014) and that Lord Garmadon is good again. Do not delete or edit this page, as these are my personal ideas and I would like for members to read them Possible season names 1. The Evil Robots 2. Doomsday Devices 3. The Snakes Return Season Ideas The first paragraph is the plot Ninjago will use for Season 3. 1. Alright, so, it basicly starts out where Jay and Nya finally go on a successful date, or actually get married, and as that is happening, a Nindroid appears seemingly out of nowhere and attacks the Ninja, and they almost don't destroy it, and they ask Zane if he knows of any other Nindroids, and Garmadon steps in and remembers that he placed 'Doomsday Devices' All over the world incase Lloyd won the final battle, and that they would activate once they sensed light again, and that they are almost indestructable, like the Stone Army. So they go out on a voyage across Ninjago to destroy the doomsday devices before they completely destroy the world and all of it's inhabitants. 2. Also starts out with Jay and Nya getting married, only a swarm of earthquakes strike Ninjago City again, and the city evacuates once again, and Garmadon tells everyone he placed black hole bombs all over Ninjago, and that once they all went off at once, the world would be sucked into the hole, and be wiped out. So they go around the world destroying them, having finding new land masses that they didn't know about, that happen to be more populated than Ninjago itself, and they reveal to be in a much bigger world with other major cities and minifigures. One black hole bomb happens to explode in New Brick City (a major city they wind up in), which destroys most of it's skyline, and nearly kills the group. They then find out they have less than 12 hours to go around the world and destroy them, so they meet up with 4 citizens of the same country that New Brick City is in, their names are John, Brandon, Theo, and Jacob, who happen to know spinjitzu, and have the last remaining golden weapons in the world. The team then splits up, 4 groups going into the 4 corners of the world, all destroying the black hole devices, but then notice there are 2 remaining in John's home town, and that they are too far away to reach them in time. They then realize that if John flew in his jet, they would be 1 minute late to the bombs, and that they would slowly grow and suck in the rest of the planet. Instead, Jay and John both decide they need tons of electricity to make his plane go fast enough, to teleport to the other side of the world. They are just short of energy, when Lloyd steps in and gives the jet enough to make it, and the group teleports to the devices, destroying them just before they hit zero, saving the city, and ultimatly, the world. (ALTERNATE ENDING) The group makes it to the devices, but do not destroy them in time, which the bombs go off, sucking everyone in, and the camera pans slowly pans out to a space view of Lego Island, which falls into a giant hole, before panning out to the entire world, showing the destruction of everything. The last scene then shows a news report and a group of citizens in Ninjago City who returned when they thought the worst was over. The news report shows the reporters beginning to cry, as they find out the city is seconds from total obliteration, where they then report that Ninjago City will be the last city to be destroyed. It then shows skyscrapers collapsing from the superquake the giant hole causes just 30 seconds before sucking the area in. It then shows the last remaining buildings be sucked into the hole. By this time, the entire world has been completely wiped out, and no longer existent, which in tern, is the final season of Ninjago. This plot is most likely not going to be used, as this was my idea. The final plot, with the snakes returning, is about Skales and a few other snakes coming out of the cave they were trapped in, and taking citizens from Ninjago City hostage, and the Ninja have to save them.